52 semaines de toi
by Nane2Bru
Summary: C'est un message d'espoir! La vie nous réserve des surprises : des bonnes qu'on oublie, et des mauvaises qui nous marquent parfois à jamais. C'est ce qu' Edward et Bella, frère et amie de Jasper, vont lui faire vivre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Et avec un peu de chance, il va en ressortir grandi... et vous?
1. 1er Message : Pourquoi?

**52 semaines de toi : 1er message**

Edward,

Je ne sais pas... **Tu** me manques ! Tu **nous** manques ! Je te savais important dans ma vie mais maintenant, ça dépasse ce que j'imaginais.

Comment se lever et savoir que je ne reverrais pas ta grande carcasse, ton sourire, de la journée !... Je ne comprends pas...

Tu me manques, J.


	2. 2ème Message : Impensable

**52 semaines de toi : 2eme message**

Mon petit frère,

les heures qui passent ne rendent rien plus simple.

Je suis dans l'action, j'organise, j'aide Papa et Maman. Je suis impressionné par le nombre de messages que tu reçois ! Combien de personnes as-tu touchées ?

Mais ça ne m'étonne pas... Tu brilles tellement haut, tellement fort.


	3. 3ème Message : Papa

_Bonjour à tous, ce sera un des rares messages que je mettrais avant un chapitre, mais je réponds à une review d'une personne qui n'a pas de compte et qui me posait une question._

_Oui les messages sont courts et oui c'est voulu. Je sais que toutes n'aiment pas. C'est un choix personnel que je pense justifié ;) malgré cela j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à les lire._

**52 semaines de toi : 3eme message**

Ed,

Je me rends compte de combien on partageait !

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Papa... Pourquoi ?!

Pas de gâteau, de champagne... Rien... pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Et Bella ?

Mais je sais maintenant de qui tu tiens ce courage, cette classe.

Maman est d'une dignité, je l'admire.

Tu me manques.


	4. 4ème Message : Dormir

**52 semaines de toi : 4eme message**

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, mais c'est juste impossible...

En y repensant, on aurait pu trinquer pour Papa, mais...

Sauf que...

C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ! Enfin je ne sais pas !

Tu respectais la vie...

Bon en y repensant... le saut à l'élastique, le rugby, tu ne risquais pas ta vie, tu la vivais. Tu la chérissais.

Je te connaissais charmeur... Ah le charme des Cullen ! Mais avec Bella... Vous n'aviez d'yeux que pour l'autre. Je suis convaincu que vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre là-haut.

Je t'aime petit frère, J.


	5. 5ème Message : Pour toi

**52 semaines de toi : 5eme message**

Plus de 1000 personnes, certaines venues de loin... Des enfants qui t'admiraient tant.

L'image que tu leur donnais : travail, soutien, courage, famille, rire, jeu et solidarité.

Tu fais briller les yeux de tous, aujourd'hui de larmes.

Ton maillot de base-ball te recouvrait...

Je n'ai entendu que de belles paroles à ton sujet : des éloges, encore et toujours : guerrier, souriant, généreux, exceptionnel et toujours le mot pour rire. Avec moi, je le savais, mais c'était toi : disponible, à l'écoute, jamais tu refusais d'écouter, de tendre la main.

Tes nuits sans sommeil devaient t'aider.

Il y avait des fleurs partout... Un regret... que Charlie ait refusé une cérémonie commune et un dépôt d'urne commun au même endroit...

Mais vous n'étiez pas mariés...

Partir ensemble c'est « bien », mais le rester c'est mieux, non ?

Mais est-ce important ?

Pour moi, oui, j'aurai voulu être la pour Bella... elle était belle, souriante, notre fée qui a fait des miracles, son besoin de bouger égalait le tien, son besoin de peu de sommeil, son amour de la vie, de toi, des autres... Elle t'a rendu encore plus beau...

C'est dur sans toi, sans vous. J.


	6. 6ème Message : Ballons Blancs

**52 semaines de toi : 6eme message**

Des dizaines de ballons blancs vous ont rejoints.

Papa et Maman étaient là avec Emmett.

Plein d'enfants... aussi...

Et des larmes... par traînées.


	7. 7ème Message : Impossible et seul

**52 semaines de toi : 7eme message**

Edward,

Chaque jour qui passe, je me dis de te laisser partir, d'accepter que tu n'es plus là. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai besoin de te parler, peut-être parce que je mets tes affaires en ordre, que je reçois tant de messages de soutien, qui me disent que je ne suis pas seul...

Je sais mais dans chaque perte, nous vivons seuls cette perte, et c'est difficile de ne pas passer pour quelqu'un de minable, alors que je veux juste te garder encore un peu avec moi...

Alors je t'écris, ici sur ton mur Facebook, en message privé. C'est la magie de la technologie et l'enfer de faire son deuil.


	8. 8ème Message : Bon anniversaire

**52 semaines de toi : 8eme message**

40 jours...Si j'en crois nos passés de communiants, c'est le temps d'un jeûn.

Pour moi , c'est le temps écoulé depuis que ta voiture, dans laquelle tu étais avec Bella, a rencontré ce camion, 40 jours depuis le moment où je dois continuer à grandir seul.

Mais surtout aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire.

Celui que tu ne fêteras pas.

Celui que je devais t'arroser, Petit Frère.

Celui que tu organisais avec Ben, Seth... parce que 30 ans... Voilà...

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce champagne ?

Tu sais quoi : j'irai bien en vider une là où tes cendres sont répandues. Mais ça ne se fait pas.

Bon anniversaire, Ed.


	9. 9ème Message : Pas toi

**52 semaines de toi : 9eme message**

Alors cette fête là-haut ? La surprise de Bella était-elle à la hauteur ? De toi, hein, parce que Bella est trop puce et minipouce.

Tu sais que j'ai réalisé que tu as des fans... des dizaines, des toutes petites aux plus grandes. Les grandes, je savais, Charmeur, maies les petits... Tu les faisais rêver. J'ai essayé de continuer ton travail avec eux... mais je ne suis pas toi... Chaque jour qui passe, nos différences apparaissent et crois-moi, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Mais je suis ton grand frère, et pour eux ça compte.

Tu sais que tous veulent ton maillot !

Si on les écoutait, il n'y aurait que ton maillot sur le terrain.


	10. 10ème Message : Vélo

**52 semaines de toi : 10eme message**

Coucou de la journée...

J'ai passé la semaine à chercher ton vélo.

C'est nul parce que tu n'en as plus besoin. Mais c'était important pour moi.


	11. 11ème Message: Il neige

**52 semaines de toi : 11eme message**

Je regarde la neige tombée et je pense à toi. Est-ce beau là-haut ?

Ici les flocons sont tristes comme le ciel.

Tes neveux, tes filleuls te cherchent.

Les nuits sans étoile sont compliquées : « Tu es parti faire rire les étoiles » a dit la plus jeune, mais quand on ne les voit pas où es-tu ?

« Tu fais partie de la plus grande famille qui existe, celle qui veuille sur nous », a répondu son frère.


	12. 12ème Message : Saint-Nicolas

**52 semaines de toi : 12eme message**

Saint-Nicolas et toi ?

Je viens de voir qu'on te charrie sans crainte. Alors fan de mousse au chocolat ?

Si j'avais su que tu avais cette recette, je t'aurai martyrisé pour l'avoir et la goûter ! Cachottier, va !

Sportif mais pas bricoleur ? C'est bien toi !

Tu sais que je me suis remis au base-ball... Bon sang... j'avais oublié certains de mes muscles... ouhhh... Ça doit te faire marrer.

Je t'embrasse, Jasper


	13. 13ème Message : Pathétique

**52 semaines de toi : 13eme message**

JE... SUIS... PATHETIQUE !

Définitivement !

Parce que deux moi après ce truc incompréhensible, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Pourquoi toi ?

Pourquoi Bella ?

Tu n'avais pas bu, le camion n'a pas bougé, tu ne roulais pas trop vite !

Alors pourquoi ?

Une explication à me souffler ?


	14. 14ème Message : Colère

**52 semaines de toi : 14eme message**

Ton neveu a tant de colère en lui, contre le monde entier. Son nouveau coach de base-ball arrive à l'aider.

Il a décidé d'écrire dans un cahier, tout ce qui le ronge, le dépasse, toute la couleur qu'il refoule.

C'est le cahier de Ed.


	15. 15ème Message : Habitude

**52 semaines de toi : 15eme message**

Chaque jour qui passe nous prouve ton absence...

On est revenu dans la région et la de suite, le premier mot, la première pensée : « Faut qu'on appelle Ed ! », « Faut le dire à parrain ! »

Donc je t'écris.

Et on vient.

Et il faut vivre sans te voir, sans te revoir.

C'est si vide sans toi, Jasper.


	16. 16ème Message : Envieux ou pas

**52 semaines de toi : 16eme message**

J'en viens à t'envier, tu sais... Tu as fait tant de choses, de sport, de voyage, tu as rencontré tant de personnes. Moi je suis marié, j'ai des enfants, mais ai-je vécu ?

Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux et j'aime Alice...

C'est juste que je ne ferais pas la moitié de ce que tu as vu ou vécu, parce que j'en suis incapable et que ça me donne l'impression de te perdre encore en plus.


	17. 17ème Message : Courageux

**52 semaines de toi : 17eme message**

J'ai décidé de me mettre au snowboard. Tu me disais, en blaguant, que je n'étais pas si courageux que ça, un trouillard quoi et que la chose la plus dangereuse que j'ai faite, c'est de mettre 25cm d'eau dans mon bain au lieu de 15. Alors voilà, je suis plus près de mes 40 ans, je sais skier c'est tout, donc... « Here we go ! » J'accompagne ton filleul qui s'y met ! Tu me protégeras du plâtre, hein ? Guerrier sur un terrain de base-ball, ça j'assure et j'assume, mais douceur sur la piste !

Et ne rêve pas, aucune chance pour le surf ou la planche, j'ai essayé, CE N'EST PAS POUR MOI ! je sais tu dois être plié de rire en te moquant de ma poire... m'en fiche... Tu me manque trop, Edward.


	18. 18ème Message : Impossible

**52 semaines de toi : 18eme message**

Une semaine sans t'écrire...

Je m'étais promis...

Mais c'est impossible ! Comment va Bella ? L'as-tu retrouvée ? J'espère...

De vous imaginer... tous les deux... Tu sais que Chaussette va bien, il a trouvé une nouvelle famille. C'était la première inquiétude des enfants : que votre chien trouve une belle maison.

Est-ce que tu t'éclates ? Tu vois, c'est le genre de choses pour lesquelles je t'en veux, d'avoir fait autant, avant moi...

Partir !

Comment as-tu pu ?

Ta filleule nous a dit que « tu avais fini de faire rire ici et que tu étais attendu ailleurs. Cet ailleurs incluait Bella, sinon pourquoi partir ensemble.

Ce n'est pas mieux, que d'être parti seul ?

Pas pour Charlie, pas pour nous... vraiment pas pour nous...


	19. 19ème Message : Te sentir

**52 semaines de toi : 19eme message**

Ton absence est un gouffre !

Parfois j'ai l'impression... C'est idiot... Mais...

J'ai l'impression que tu es à côté de moi, de sentir ton coup d'épaule, j'entends ton rire, je te sens ou je te vois te déplacer...

Je ne sais pas si ça te ferait rire, mais est-ce que je deviens fou ?

Mon cerveau te recrée car il ne supporte plus la douleur de ta perte...

Sur le moment, ça fait tellement de bien, de te retrouver.

Tu es comme un ange gardien.


	20. 20ème Message : Rahhhh

**52 semaines de toi : 20eme message**

Je viens de hurler comme un taré !

Je t'ai vu dans la cave et tu étais mort de rire, tu te serais pissé dessus !

Tu peux être un abruti parfois ! Mais entendre ton rire... Tu étais en tenue de surfeur...

Ici c'est le nouvel An... il était minuit !

Une façon de me souhaiter une bonne année ?!

Et Bella, elle surfait avec toi ?

Je vous imagine courir sur une plage de sable, votre planche sous le bras, pour vous jeter à l'eau...

Ouais, définitivement pas un mauvais réveillon !

Au fait, P'tit frère, Bonne Année 2014 !

Tu me manques, je t'aime... Vous me manquez avec Bella et je vous aime. Jasper


	21. 21ème Message : Mon Cadeau

**52 semaines de toi : 21eme message**

C'est mon anniversaire et (je sais ça fait prétentieux de commencer mon message comme ça) etpas de connerie aujourd'hui, tu ne m'as rien programmé, écrit, téléphoné. C'est le silence ! Tu ne me prendras pas dans tes bras, en remerciant d'être là... d'être ce grand frère dont tu as besoin, qui te montre l'exemple. Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression que le modèle c'était toi !

Donc j'ai décidé d'inviter ton meilleur pote, tes potes du club, ceux qui étaient importants pour toi, pour Bella et on a parlé de vous.

C'était mon cadeau, je ne voulais rien d'autre : juste toi, un peu vivant !


	22. 22ème Message : Jeu de Neige

**52 semaines de toi : 22eme message**

Grosse chute de neige et ton filleul qui hurle « Maman, faut que Ed vienne ! Appelle-le, ça va être trop bien ! ».

Il s'est arrêté, les yeux brillants, nous a regardé, s'est excusé, a levé la tête vers le ciel et a dit :

« Pas la peine, il est déjà là, avec Bella... dans chaque flocon... » et il est sorti joué.


	23. 23ème Message : T'inclure

**52 semaines de toi : 23eme message**

Je t'envoie une photo de vos bonhommes de neige Ed et Bell...un grand et une fée. Tu peux compter sur les enfants pour t'inclure dans tous les jeux.

Ta filleule dort avec sa balle fétiche, (celle que tu lui offerte), elle lui a donné ton prénom. Elle la suit partout.


	24. 24ème Message : Saint-Valentin

**52 semaines de toi : 24eme message**

Bonne fête à vous deux ! J'ai décidé d'emmener Alice au resto ce soir. Elle le mérite ! C'est la femme de ma vie, elle me tient à bout de bras aussi.

Votre photo est embellie d'une rose depuis ce matin, une blanche.

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.


	25. 25ème Message : Départ

**52 semaines de toi : 25eme message**

Emmett nous a annoncé son départ... Il a décidé de partir avec sa famille.

On ne vit pas à pleurer, dit-il. Il a besoin de vivre. Il a raison, il y arrive.

Accompagne-les dans ce voyage.

Je pense que c'est celui qui a le plus souffert : il n'est pas l'aîné et tu étais le dernier ! Maintenant il peut vivre.

C'est triste à dire. Je suis triste.


	26. 26ème Message : Difficile

**52 semaines de toi : 26eme message**

Les enfants ont des difficultés à gérer ta disparition, celle de Bella et le départ d'Emmett.

Je sais que Papa et Maman ont du mal mais ils respectent.

Pour le grand, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour ne pas faire ces devoirs. Et en ce moment, les occasions, ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque, malheureusement.


	27. 27ème Message : Exploits de Vacances

**52 semaines de toi : 27eme message**

De la neige à perte de vue... du blanc... du blanc... et des gamelles ! PUTAIN tu n'avais pas dit que j'essayerai de faire du ski avec mon snow !

Des réflexes à la con ! Saloperie ! J'ai mal au cul !

Ton filleul s'éclate et Ben et Seth nous ont fait la surprise de venir et de faire du snow avec nous...

Tes potes sont fabuleux, mais tu le savais déjà ce sont les tiens !


	28. 28ème Message : Te toucher

**52 semaines de toi : 28eme message**

Punaise j'ai réussi à faire plusieurs descentes sans trop de douleur et j'ai eu mon diplôme :)

OK je reconnais : je ne risquais rien sauf mon squelette mais... hors de question de faire du saut à l'élastique.

J'ai eu l'impression de toucher les étoiles plusieurs fois cette semaine et de te rejoindre.

Soirées fabuleuses.

Jamais je n'avais vécu ça avant...

MERCI.


	29. 29ème Message : Etre avec toi

**52 semaines de toi : 29eme message**

Je suis passé te voir aujourd'hui.

Il faisait un peu frais, les fesses dans l'herbe, mais les crocus et les jonquilles avec toi, c'est tellement bien.

J'ai regardé les nuages et je t'ai cherché. Je t'ai parlé... comme jamais, et comme d'habitude tu as écouté.

Je sais... tu ne peux pas faire grand chose. Les gens te parlent, t'écrivent... On ne te laisse pas tranquille en fait...

J'ai aussi essayé de t'écouter, d'entendre tout ce que tu avais à me dire, à m'apprendre.

Parce que tu m'as tant donné... et je n'arriverai jamais à te donner ou te rendre tout ça.


	30. 30ème Message : Pâques

**52 semaines de toi : 30eme message**

C'est Pâques.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à sa signification... Tu feras partie des justes forcément.

Ici les cloches ne vont pas tarder à passer, là où tu t'es envolé... quelques chocolats reposent aussi pour toi... pour Bella... au pays de la poussière d'étoiles et des anges.

J'aimerai savoir si vous allez bien, si vous êtes ensemble.

Je t'entends et te sens de moins en moins.

Mon cerveau s'habitue à ta perte.

Est-ce que je vais t'oublier ?

Je n'espère pas.

Jasper.


	31. 31ème Message : 6 mois

**52 semaines de toi : 31eme message**

J'ai vu Maman pour son anniversaire. Elle est admirable.

Elle reçoit encore, avec Papa, des mots des jeunes ou des joueurs du club. Ils sont si fiers de toi.

Si tu savais.

Je crois que, quelque part, tes folies sportives leur manquent.

Mais qui pourrait vouloir aller à Macao pour sauter de 220m à l'élastique dans un road-trip de quatre semaines là-bas ? Ben toi, petit frère de l'extrême ! Et qui prévoyait dans deux ans de sauter de 330m aux USA ? Toujours toi !

Et puis, tu as fait un voyage de six semaines en Thaïlande avec Bella, Seth et Claire... Je me repasse souvent tes photos.

Tu as vu des choses fabuleuses. Elles me font rêver.

Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois... 6 déjà, je finis par croire que ta filleule avait peut être raison

« Ton temps sur Terre était fini, tu n'avais plus rien à apporter, on devait apprendre à le faire seul »

Je ne suis pas d'accord... Mais elle a dit que d'autres avaient besoin de toi, ailleurs.

Alors ça vaut toutes les raisons du monde, non ? D'autres ont besoin de toi !

Je t'aime où que tu sois, où que vous soyez.

J


	32. 32ème Message : Météo

**52 semaines de toi : 32eme message**

Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on s'entraîne ou qu'on passe des tournois sous la flotte.

Je ne sais pas si ça te concerne mais fais sourire le ciel... peut-être que ça nous rendra le cœur plus léger.

C'est pas la forme aujourd'hui.

Je suis désolé.

Je devrais me réjouir : je suis vivant.


	33. 33ème Message : Bourdon

**52 semaines de toi : 33eme message **

Je suis désolé pour mon bourdon de l'autre jour...

Ta disparition me pèse, ton absence presque impossible à gérer.

Tu avais plus de cran (que moi).

Toujours à te relever à chaque chute, rendre chaque coup, plus fort que celui reçu.

Et moi je ne fais que gémir sur ta perte...


	34. 34ème Message :

**52 semaines de toi : 34eme message **

C'est le mois de mai et les saisons des festivals...

Cette année j'ai décidé d'y aller. Tes amis Ben et Seth m'y emmènent avec Paul, Jack et toute la bande.

Ils sont barrés, un vocabulaire qui me dépasse mais que c'est bon !

Dans le Colors Festival, ici, je t'ai vu avec Bella. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et Bella m'a embrassé la joue. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, j'ai retrouvé mon sourire, ça leur à suffit.

Je ne te perds pas... Merci


	35. 35ème Message : Ca râle

**52 semaines de toi : 35eme message **

Alice râle à la maison... Je passe mon temps au club, au travail et dans les festivals.

Du coup, je la vois peu.

Mais elle, je la verrais toujours...

Alors que toi ?

Combien de temps tu vas rester ?

Le manque de toi est toujours aussi grand, Edward.

Vos rires, votre bonne humeur manquent pour retrouver le chemin de la vie.

Jasper


	36. 36ème Message : Ton arbre

**52 semaines de toi : 36eme message **

Après les ballons, le fait que le club décide que personne ne porterait ton maillot et ton numéro. On joue avec le brassard noir, tu t'en doutes et ça ne doit pas te plaire.

Un artiste a fait ton portrait, exposé au club...

Et ce weekend, le club va planter un arbre, ton arbre : un érable : éclatant, sucré et avec Papa et Maman, on a décidé d'y installer un banc...

Je sais : toi assis...

Mais c'est toujours comme ça que je vous vois : à courir, à danser, à faire les fous ou à parler tous les deux assis sur un tronc d'arbre, le temps de reprendre votre souffle et de descendre une bouteille d'eau.

Alors à ce weekend.


	37. 37ème Message : Injuste

**52 semaines de toi : 37eme message **

Si j'avais pensé un jour me fâcher avec Alice, parce que je faisais quelque chose pour toi...

Elle en a marre de tout gérer alors que je suis toujours avec toi et Bella...

Je trouve ça si injuste.

Elle a toujours eu mon aide et là... j'ai juste besoin de temps pour être avec toi.


	38. 38ème Message : Une belle journée

**52 semaines de toi : 38eme message **

Quelle magnifique journée !

Les enfants ont pelleté avec joie. Papa et Maman étaient là, entourés, quelque part, si fiers de voir qui tu étais vraiment. Le jeune homme magnifique qu'ils avaient élevé. Tout le monde m'a entouré, j'ai fini par me dire que je ne méritais pas cette attention. Et puis j'ai trouvé ce jeune, un peu plus tard, assis près de ton arbre. Il était tout seul à te parler, à vous parler, à toi et à Bella.

Tu aurais dû voir son désespoir... enfin tu l'as vu et c'est peut être toi qui m'a envoyé lui parler.

Il m'a raconté combien tu l'avais aidé, lui et sa maman, quand rien n'allait pour eux. Il m'a expliqué que tu passais les voir, vous parliez sur le net, certaines nuits quand il ne dormait pas, et que ça l'avait aidé à tenir. Maintenant sa maman se battait pour rester debout. Il la trouvait courageuse. Elle se battait pour lui, elle trouvait le courage dans ton souvenir, dans ce que tu lui avait laissé : Ne pas te décevoir et recevoir ton sourire.

Parce que tu savais qu'elle avait dépassé ses limites. Elle essayait d'être meilleure.

On a parlé de toi... Il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a sourit et m'a dit : « Faudrait mettre un banc parce qu'on va se geler le cul ici, à parler à Ed et Bella... »

J'ai souri... et il m'a tendu une tasse de chocolat chaud sortie d'une thermos en disant « Il adorait ! »

Voilà j'ai adoré et tu fais faire des miracles.

Je t'aime petit frère, Jasper.


	39. 39ème message : Garder et Partir

**52 semaines de toi : 39eme message **

Chose inhabituelle, je dors chez Papa et Maman : Alice m'a mis à la porte.

Je dois revenir quand je voudrais vivre avec les vivants, plutôt qu'avec les morts...

Je perds Alice, mais je te garde toi.

Les enfants comprennent et viennent me voir pour me parler de toi et retournent chez Alice le reste du temps.

Papa et Maman m'en veulent de négliger Alice.

Mais entre ta perte, le départ d'Emmett, leur cadet, je crois qu'ils sont prêts à tout accepter pour que je reste.

Je te demande pardon, Jasper.


	40. 40ème message : Meublé

**52 semaines de toi : 40eme message **

J'ai pris un meublé et je cherche tes filleuls tous les jours. On fait les devoirs et on s'amuse. On a cherché plein de photos de toi... plein.

Et surtout, on a cherché les histoires derrière chacune.


	41. 41ème Message : Nouveau Départ

**52 semaines de toi : 41eme message **

Alice a demandé le divorce et je me suis trouvé une maison avec jardin. J'y ai planté tes fleurs ou plutôt celles qui me font penser à toi. J'ai de la lavande, des rosiers et un magniola. J'ai fait un petit jardin.

Les enfants viennent tous les jours me voir.

Je viens te parler tous les midis aussi et dès que mon temps de pause est assez grand.


	42. 42ème Message : 7 mois et plus

**52 semaines de toi : 42ème Message**

Surtout ne te sens pas responsable pour Alice...

Je pense que ton départ a été le révélateur de nos problèmes. Elle veut ne pas penser à toi, pas moi!

Les enfants comprennent, tu sais, et me vois aller mieux.

Je sors moins, mais je ne refuse plus un café ou une bière chez un pote.

J'invite même du monde, même si les enfants sont là.

Ça fait un peu plus de 7 mois... et je commence à sourire.

J


	43. 43ème Message : Nouvelle Vie

**52 semaines de toi : 43ème Message**

Voilà, procédure en accélérer.

Alice est mécontente, car nous avons une garde conjointe, j'ai accepté de lui donner la moitié de ce qu'elle demandait et elle garde la maison. Le juge a valider, vu le type de garde, son salaire important, le mien.

Je ne te vois plus, mais parfois je vous sens tous les deux.

Je n'arrive pas à aller chez Charlie. Je crois que je lui en veux encore pour la cérémonie. Je savais que tu allais demander sa main à Bella. Charlie le savait aussi.

Bref je suis en colère !

Je pense que c'est normal...

Faut juste que j'apprenne à me canaliser.

Je t'aime, Jasper.


	44. 44ème Message : Biarritz

**52 semaines de toi : 44ème Message**

Les enfants m'ont embarqué à Biarritz, avec l'aide de Papa et Maman, ils ont réservé des vacances.

Et tu sais quoi : Aïeuuuuuuuhhhhh !

Entre mes gamelles, mon incapacité récurrente à ne pas rester debout ou à ne pas arriver à monter sur la planche.

On a joué, nagé, plongé, ri...

Merci de m'avoir donner envie !


	45. 45ème Message : C'est la rentrée

**52 semaines de toi : 45ème Message**

C'est la rentrée !

Tes collègues m'ont invité pour un café et j'ai invité ta TeamEdward à un café-gâteau. Ils m'ont embarqué dans une balade à vélo aussi...

Punaise, tu avais combien de vie ?


	46. 46ème message : Reprise au Club

**52 semaines de toi : 46ème Message**

Reprise au Club...

Moments d'émotions : Seth a repris ton poste et ton maillot...

Papa et Maman étaient là.

Le Club House a été rebaptisé « Chez Ed et Bell's ».

J'ai l'impression de faire une liste de courses... mais pourquoi t'écrire autre chose... Seth a passé pas mal de temps à la maison, plus maintenant, je pense qu'il avance aussi. Ce Club House est une partie de toi... donc ça se passe de commentaire ;)


	47. 47ème chapitre : Alice

**52 semaines de toi : 47ème Message**

Alice est venue à la maison, me hurler dessus, ou plutôt te hurler dessus.

Pour la première fois, je l'ai mise à la porte.

Je ne suis pas fier mais je vais bien.

Doucement,

Je t'aime Edward, vous me manquez toujours autant, mais …

Jasper.


	48. 48ème Message : L'honneur

**52 semaines de toi : 48ème Message**

Premières blessures.

Bagarre d'après match : un con qui t'a insulté. Pas de bol...

J'ai une sale gueule mais tu verrais la sienne.

J'ai fait honneur aux Cullen et j'ai défendu le tien !


	49. 49ème Message : deux mots ou plus

**52 semaines de toi : 49ème Message**

J'ai repris ton rôle de coatch avec les gamins.

Bon sang parfois ils m'épuisent mais je puise en ton souvenir et dans leurs regards, cette énergie qui t'animait.


	50. 50ème Message : Alice de nouveau

**52 semaines de toi : 50ème Message**

**Message 50-0 :**

Je te déteste Ed ! En partant, tu as emmené Jasper ! J'ai perdu Jasper ! Parce que quoi ?

Tu n'avais pas bu, y'avait rien !

Et moi je suis seule, toute seule...

Je te déteste d'être aussi important dans notre vie avec Bella, qu'à votre disparition, tout a volé en éclats !

J'en ai marre... Tu me manques... Vous me manquez,

Alice

**Message 50 :**

J'ai vu Alice au cimetière ce matin...

Je ne me suis pas montré.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et sa main caressait l'herbe...

Je crois que tu lui manques trop.

Jasper


	51. 51ème Message : En souvenir de toi

**52 semaines de toi : 51ème Message**

On s'est tous retrouvé pour toi !

Le sourire était au rendez-vous.

Mon cœur ne s'est pas serré juste un soupir en regardant Seth... vous partagiez tant et il est seul, sans son meilleur ami...

Tu rends fort, frangin.

Jasper


	52. 52 semaines de toi : un an déja

**52 semaines de toi : 52ème Message**

Ca fait un an... aujourd'hui.

Un an que ta voiture s'est encastré dans un camion sur l'autoroute, et qu'elle s'est embrasée, et que vous êtes partis en fumée.

J'ai été en larmes, détruit, en colère, et là je vais mieux.

J'ai refait ma vie.

J'ai ta photo sur mon bureau et celle de toi et Bella dans mon champs de vision.

Je n'ai plus besoin de t'écrire pour savoir que tu es là.

Tu ne disparaîtras pas (Bella non plus) : Tu es dans mon cœur.

Là, il y a assez de place pour ta grande carcasse et celle de ta fée.

Alors... Je t'aime... Tu ne me manques plus parce que tu es avec moi, mon petit frère.

A jamais

Jasper

_(Même jour) : 52ème Message Bis_

Un petit mot encore.

Je me rappelle ce qu'il y avait sur le remerciement lors de ton enterrement.

« Il ne faut pas que je te manque. »

« La vie est belle ici et tout va bien pour moi. »

« Prends soi de toi et souviens-toi des jours heureux que nous avons vécus ensemble. »

Et je me rappelle... et je n'oublie pas.

Jasper

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de cette fin... _

_Je crois qu'on peut écrire toute une vie à quelqu'un qui n'est plus... _

_Le plus difficile c'est de se dire qu'on a le droit de se lever seul et de vivre sans eux et pas pour eux, même si ça aide au début. Car on peut vivre, malgré la douleur, la perte et l'absence. _

_Je crois que la vie n'épargne personne, il faut juste y trouver un sens et prendre la richesse que la vie nous offre dans la rencontre d'êtres magnifiques et exceptionnels._

_ Nane_

_En mémoire de Jo, notre grande Muls, mon ami de nuit et de jour... _

_13/11/1983 – 06/10/2013_

_Tu fais partie de ma famille, celle du cœur et celle du rugby, celle que j'ai choisie..._

_Tu m'as inspirée Eddybear... Et surtout... tu savais que j'écrivais... tu espérais me lire... et tu participais sans le savoir à mon écriture._

_Alors à jamais où que tu sois avec Vi, ta Fée Clochette. _

_(En espérant que vous soyez réunis)_


End file.
